rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Track Day Domination/@comment-27505406-20160113212435/@comment-26249703-20160113220016
School's Open One of the Family Head of the Pack The Artillery The Final Lesson Welcome to Laguna Seca, the first of five Open Track Days we'll be attending this week. I've brought you along to show these amateur enthusiasts what it takes to be a real racing champion. We've got you driving the new 2016 Ford Shelby GT350R - said by many to be the king of track days like these. This one was kindly donated to our team for just this event. Firstly, I think it's safe to say that a lap around Laguna Seca is in order. Show them how it is done. Win this event Now to give them a taste of endurance - my speciality, but you can certainly handle it. Show them that racing is about perseverance, not just flashy driving. Win this event And now, give them some of that flashy driving we were talking about. Win this event at the highest speed you can. Win this event Woo! That was some amazing driving! I haven't seen anyone drive like that since your records were set, Michael. I guess there's a good reason you stepped back for new-blood racers like szPlayerName, right? Woo! That was some amazing driving! I haven't seen anyone drive like that since your records were set, Michael. I guess there's a good reason you stepped back for new-blood racers like our champ here, right? New-blood?! It hasn't been that long since I last raced… I've been meaning to get back behind the wheel. Ok, we've got four more days of promos set up - let's say whoever wins by the end keeps the GT350R, ok? We're here in Dubai, ready for some racing. Listen, it seems like Ahmed's caught wind of Michael's return - and you know how he likes to jump in when history's being made-- Did you say my name, Natalia? Do not let me overshadow this contest between you and yours - though I like to think of myself as one of the family. I'm sure you agree. Now, let me tell you what must be done! How about we get started with a lap on this fine track? Michael's already strapped in and ready to go, so let's see if you can beat him. Win this event That was a close one, but talent trumps experience, I think? Now let's see who can set the track record by winning this event. Win this event I think it is time we play a little fast and loose with your driving. Try this Elimination event, but attempt to overtake at least 10 times, for good show! Win this event with 10 overtakes Beautiful, masterful driving. Though I don't think Michael was too impressed. He seemed upset about… Something. Anyway - win this last cup by at least 310 yd (283 m) to really rub it in! Win this event by at least 310 yd (283 m) Did you see Michael after that last race? He seems pretty annoyed - I hope he's ok. To make matters more confusing, Eric just jumped in the 2013 SRT Viper GTS, and now HE wants to join tomorrow… Alright, I admit you got me today. I know you're good, but from the sidelines it's harder to tell just how good. But I'll beat you tomorrow - just you wait. I hope you don't mind me beating you today, but I couldn't resist. I haven't driven in a while, but no one knows cars better than me, so surely I'll have no trouble. Heya racin' fans. Michael told me your crew were taking to the track. Mind if I give you a few pointers? I've been training teams here for years, so I should be able to teach you a thing or two. I like to start learnin' a track by going the darn fastest I can round it. So win this speed record, and get your blood pumping! Win this event If you're goin' to be out there with your team, you'll need to be mindful of their cars as much as yours. That means no bumpin' into each other. I want to see you win this without damaging your car, or theirs. Win this event without damaging your car Good job! How about you all perform an Elimination event. Win this event with at least 60 seconds in the lead without being overtaken. Win this event with at least 60 seconds in the lead without being overtaken Lastly, try this Autocross. The others have done theirs, but they darn near scuffed my black top into an unrecognizable mess! Win this event without skidding, will ya? Win this event without skidding Listen, I gotta run. You're clearly the team champ, and head runner of the pack, so keep at it. Woah - what's up Michael's keister? He just darn near bowled me over, his face all red and sulky! Hey champ. Everything's getting out of hand… Michael's angry he's lost his gift, Ahmed's driving us all insane, and Eric's getting super competitive now that Zoe's stopped by. So I've called in the artillery. We need to get this under control. Nothing says solidarity better than shared adversity - and I know just the trick. I'll guide you all for a little bit, and then you'll all see what true competition is. That should unruffle a few feathers. I want you all to try your best on these few laps around the picturesque Mount Panorama. Win this event! Win this event So you can go fast - big whoop. Can you win this endurance event without banging up your car? Let's see, shall we? Win this event without damaging your car Good work. Now for a speed record - but you've got a time limit. I don't want to see any tricks out there - just drive as best as you can and win within 130 seconds. Win this event within 130 seconds Now win this cup with an average speed of 107 mph (172 kph). Win this event with an average speed of 107 mph (172 kph) You got the layout in your head pretty good now, I imagine. Good, because you're going to race the track in the opposite direction. Play it cool and careful, and I'll see you after you win. Win this event going the opposite direction That's what I like to see. I've always said: if you've got energy left to complain, you're not working hard enough. I've got the team resting - tuckered them right out. I'll see you tomorrow at Nürburgring. Alright, I've brought you all to Nürburgring. I thought that this track is fine enough for me to show you all how it's really done. That's right, I'm getting behind the wheel myself. Wow there, Norm. Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean - how do I put this - you're sort of… Norm can handle himself - he's been doing this longer than any of you. If anyone knows how to drive like a champ, it's Norm! Now quit complaining, and get ready to drive! We're starting with a speed snap, but let's keep those tires in good shape. Win this event without skidding. Win this event without skidding Now quickly onto an autocross, but there's no corner cutting allowed. Stick to the road and win this event! Win this event without going off track Norm's incredible out there - I don't think you're going to be able to beat him by much. Win by at least 300 yd (274 m) without damaging your car! Win this event by at least 300 yd (274 m) with no damage It's getting dark, and Norm wants to teach us a lesson about experience. He says knowing the track is often the most important thing, so we've got a night race with no headlights or map. Win this event with no headlights or map Ok, champ, Norm's sent me the secret signal. What you've got to do is win this event, but when each racer is eliminated, be no better than 2nd last place. Understood? Remember, this is for the team! Remain one place away from elimination every 20 seconds and win Can you believe Norm? He's incredible! No hard feelings, I didn't mean to take it personally. You deserved that win out there! Just seeing Norm race like that gives me faith that it isn't just talent over experience. You have to run the whole gamut, and I guess you do! Enjoy the GT350R!